She Comes Home To Me
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: One Shot. Another old one that I'm re-posting. Triple H sings a song about his love for Stephanie. WARNING This is just for those over 17, it way, way, way, way, to sick, disgusting, and disturbing for anyone else. Please Read & Review!


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. I DONT OWN THE SONG EITHER IT OWNS TO ADAM SANDLER. YES ADAM SANDLER IS THE SICK MIND THAT CAME UP WITH THIS SONG...but then again Im sick enough to make it into a song fic so really whos more sick him for writing it or me for writing this? Oh yeah I know Im gonna hear people tell me Im sick for this one...but remember people Im just joking around.   
  
NOTE #1: Another old reposting, this one was obviously written during the McMahon Helmesy ragime.  
  
NOTE #2: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK! IM WARNING YOU THIS IS VERY DISGUSTING & SICK & IS REALLY NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 17....Well I guess It dosent matter if you are or not as long as your MATURE...SO HERES YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK IF YOU FLAME ME REMEMBER I GAVE YOU PLENTY WARNING!!!  
  
  
  
Triple H & his wife Stephanie walked into a room filled with WWF superstars that he had called there. Triple H quickly made his way to the front of the crowd with Steph close behind. Trips quickly snatched a mic from someone & started to talk.   
  
"Im sure your all wondering why your all here right?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Hemsley we would all like to know why were here. Are you firing people?" Stepen Richards asked.  
  
"No you idiot were not firing anyone!" A collective sigh of relif was heard from the crowd.   
  
"Shut up! The reason you all here is I would like to show Steph just how much I love really her." Steph smiled.  
  
"Aw Hunter you shouldnt."  
  
"I feel I needed to Steph....and in song too!" The entire crowd groaned. "Hey shut up or your all fired!" Trips threated. The whole crowd grew quiet. "Yeah thats what I thaught!" Triple H flicked on a stereo with some music that sounded kinda like a orchestra then started to sing about his lovely wife.  
  
Though I have always been a fool for love I have finally made my score  
  
I got a girl and I dont mean to boast but she loves me the most  
  
even though shes a highly paid whore  
  
"She'll give head   
  
she can stuff three cocks in her cheek but   
  
she comes home to me  
  
she'll do the groom an the best man   
  
she'll slap your ass in the back of a van  
  
but she comes home to me  
  
she could fuck 9 guys in a row but still have a 10th for me   
  
and Im the only one who gets to kiss them lips unless you pay an extra 15   
  
so mister dont you fall in love cause Im the only cat who dosent wear a glove since her heart belongs to me  
  
she has a throat that just wont quit  
  
she can take all of it and still have room for your balls  
  
but she shops in the malls for me   
  
she'll say 12 then call back and say 1 but I dont care I know its just work not fun   
  
when she blows you jack dont you think shes not thinking of me   
  
she'll go down on a yak   
  
lick a horses nut sack but strickly for the cash  
  
and its only me who dosent pay a fee to watch her put a water bottle in her gash  
  
she'll let you suck her nips til there leakin'  
  
but dont you dare try to go anticin'  
  
casue she does that with me  
  
her pussys sweet as honey   
  
but when she moans its just for the money  
  
unless shes sittin' on me   
  
she'll ram your ass hole with a mouse  
  
but she wont do it in our house Tough luck jack she knows that dont fly with me  
  
she might eat your wifes box   
  
but she wont tell ya where you left your socks  
  
she rolled up and down your fat prick  
  
but it was me that took her to the Meg Ryan flick  
  
Shes got a face full of nuts  
  
and a mouth full of cock  
  
shes done see Larry King for New Kids On The Block  
  
she blew the Winnipeg Jets right after a game  
  
but they never got to know her actual name   
  
on your face she will piss on your chest she might poop   
  
but she wont prepare her famous vegetable soup  
  
thats simply reserved for me  
  
oh she'll bite ya   
  
she'll spank ya  
  
but she'll never thank you for free   
  
cause baby she comes home to me." Triple H smiled after he finished his song then looked around to see everyones stunned faces. Steph walked upto Triple H.  
  
"What do you think hon nice song huh?"  
  
"Hunter you are so sweet for trying to help me with my new business!" Triple H smiled.  
  
"Yeah I try..."  
  
"Mr. Hemsley that was totally unaccaptable!!!" Richards yelled at the top of his lungs...."How much for a hour with her?"  
  
"STEVEN NO!!!" Ivory yelled pulling his ear.  
  
"I just wanted to know!" Richards said in his defence as he was being towed out of the room by Ivory by the ear. Triple H looked around at everyone else in the room.  
  
"Any takers for tonight?" Hes asked.  
  
THE END  
  
Oh that slutty Stephanie! Yeah yeah I know people this was bad & very sick but hell I have once more proved that you can expect ANYTHING from me....right? I hope so...So let the flames begin. I can hear 'em now "MY GOD YOUR SICK!" & "Excuse me but I must go puke now." & all that crap but if you do flame just remember I warned you about what was in here & once more if you flame, which Im sure you probally will....dont be stupid while doing it ok.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


End file.
